4th Dimensional Being Part 2
by RogerD
Summary: The Sliders are made aware of a larger problem.


This is also partially based on two books, Transmigration of Souls, by William Barton; and the book Star God (referred to, and will be used in later fics), by Allen Wold

The 4th Dimensional Being – Continued.

We had made it to another Earth, it looked reasonably familiar, but many do, some do not. My name is Quinn Mallory, and my friends are Rembrandt, Maggie, and my brother Colin. We are Sliders travelling from a parallel Earth, to one of the infinite number of Earths in infinite different universes, in our search to get home. It was this day we had arrived out of our 'slide' to an Earth that appeared to be around our time, which is around 1995, and things seemed very familiar. Yes we had arrived in a back alley and it smelt of garbage.

"Hey Que Ball, let's have a look around" said Rembrandt, whom we had nicknamed 'Remmy' for short. We were dressed fairly casually, jeans & t-shirt, sort of thing so as to blend in; it was good not to attract attention when you are in world whose laws are unknown. It has cost us in the past.

"Sure thing Remmy" I said following, and we all saw an African-American who turned 'our' alleyway. People who usually walk towards us, is bad thing, just from experience it doesn't bode well. This stranger was dressed in smart trousers, and shirt with a very nice jacket, and about six foot tall and completely bald.

"The sliders I would presume" he asked.

"You know us?" asked Remmy.

"Of course" he said very jovially with a smile.

"How? And who are you exactly?" Remmy inquired, a slight tone of hostility. Maggie and my brother were around us.

"Let's just say that I have been observing you all for a very long time"

"You didn't answer my friends question?" replied Maggie. She had been an ex-Marine in another world and she was getting annoyed. Her training had saved our lives on many occasions.

"I am from a species that exists outside of time, and I have taken this 'form', if you will to interact"

"That's not possible is it Que Ball?" inquired Remmy.

"It just might be" I replied, "That would explain his appearance otherwise I doubt we would be able to observe him"

"Quite right. My species inhabit a 'continuum', if you like. It goes by other names, the 'Command Module' is another"

"Some kind of spaceship" asked Remmy.

"No, it is both a 'continuum' and a dimension through which all of space & time intersects. A Crossroads if you will, and all universes pass through it, but we get so few visitors"

"So, it is possible for us, and others, to travel there? This 'continuum'?"

"Yes. My species travel the length and breath of time to interact and observe it's inhabitants"

"Until time itself ends" I replied.

"Are you omnipotent? Omniscent?" A good question from Remmy, one I was about to ask.

"So many questions. It may seem like it Rembrandt, but no. We have access to many levels of information and control over space & time that many don't. But we have limits. I know the highways and the by ways of time and space, nothing more"

"Who is this Quinn? Does it make any sense?" inquired Maggie.

"Some of it, but I can't quite comprehend a dimension outside of everything" I answered, a little confused at this point.

"Time will go on forever. No beginning, no end, so it not separate, but apart of all things. You will be very lucky to get home with your timer except by luck. Although you made it back once, before it was invaded"

"We did, when. Tell us!" said Remmy grabbing the stranger by the shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"That is not important. What you do not understand is that your equations do not include the vector of time. If I may be allowed to explain" he asked gesturing at Remmy.

"Come on Quinn, surely you're not buying this?" inquired Remmy.

"Remmy, let him go. He may have something important to say. Besides, what can he do, I have my friends at my back" I said, and Rembrandt released him.

"You are travelling from Earth in one universe" he said making a circular motion with his hand and pointing in this circle, "your earth where you started. You see, your next jump will take you to another universe. But you are travelling in time constantly, either the universe a cycle before, ten cycles after"

"Are you suggesting that there are no alternate universes"

"Not the way you understand it. The universe repeats constantly, everyone playing different roles on each cycle"

"No wonder we never got home" I said, a little dumfounded and quite scared of the conclusions I was reaching.

"Let me get this straight" asked Remmy, "every time we slide, we are travelling to another universe. But instead of going sideways we are travelling in time to universes previously, or after"

"Exactly. Hence the time vectoring I mentioned" he replied Jovially.

"That would explain how we meet our different 'selves' now and again". This was from Rembrandt. I was impressed.

"All that lives within the universe must one day die, unless one can go on to the greater potential and surrender their selves and gain true Immortality"

"I don't understand" I replied.

"Neither do any us Que Ball. Why are you telling us this?"

"You will understand in time. Failing to account for time vectoring has resulted in your constant and haphazard travels. We rarely get to see those who 'play the cosmic game' on such magnitude as you. Either intentionally or otherwise"

"So we are just pawns in a game to you? To send us where you will get you the most amusement?" asked Remmy. I could see his face flushing, definitely anger. Maggie did not look very happy either.

"You misunderstand. In your accidental travels, how many have you helped?" he paused taking a breath, then continued, "Those you have saved from persecution, whose lives you have touched and showed them 'potential'. A way to live their life a better way?"

"Quite a few" replied Remmy relaxing a little.

"That is the 'game' I speak of" he paused again. He seemed to thinking about something, and continued, "Remember this it is vitally important. There are a race of machines out there, called Cylons, that wish to exterminate humanity. If they were to capture this technology they could wage a war larger than any other. Most do not look human, but they have created replicas of humans down to DNA. The only way for you tell is that they are physically superior, and examining brain tissue. You currently lack the technology to get the required information by blood test"

"What you're saying is that they would seek to destroy humanity on every Earth" I said.

"Yes, and most of the Earth's you have been to are not yet sufficiently advanced enough to stop them"

"Time vectoring" I inquired.

"Precisely. One last thing. Your next jump will take you to the Earth where these Cylons are. You must go to Washington D.C, and look for a man called Mark Sabat. He too is a champion, as are all of you, and must be made understand the 'cause' as you have experienced it. Tell him. He may be able to get you some assistance with your device although he does not yet know it. You have ten hours left here so use them wisely. We will meet again, I am sure of it." And with that he vanished in a flash of light. Leaving us alone with so many questions, and not an answer in sight and the 'timer' on countdown.


End file.
